The Open Window
by LouisavonTrapp
Summary: The story took after the Party. Maria left the Villa and The Captain realized his feelings for her. How will their Love for each other continues? Their Romantic story told in a mash up of the Real life event, Die Trapp Familie (Original TSOM), The Sound of Music and the Trapp Family Story (Anime Version).
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my First Fanfic actually, So please understand the story. lol. I don't have any experience on writing and I'm just a 14 year old. ****Hope to finish the next chapter immediately. **I would love to hear reviews and advices. Thanks for Reading! :D

**-LouisavonTrapp**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything - The Sound of Music, Die Trapp Familie, Trapp Family Story and The Story of the Trapp Family Singers. I do not own its characters and songs. Only some dialogue from my Imagination. :) **

* * *

As Maria slipped out the gate unnoticed, she looks at the house with loud music playing. She whispered a prayer as tears start to fall in her eyes. "God, I pray that I'm doing the right thing. This can hurt the children but I hope that they'll understand soon. Please guide the baroness to be a good mother and a wife. May you bless them Happiness from now on. Amen."

She ran to the bus station and waited until the Bus arrived. The driver noticed Maria's pale face which is familiar to him.

"Good Evening Fraulein, Good to see you again." He greeted.

Maria didn't know she's riding the same bus that led her to Villa Trapp for the first time. She just smiled to the driver and gave the money. As she sat, Happenings a while ago kept running in her mind. The Laendler with the Captain a while ago, the feeling of his arms that almost wrap her, His warm smile after the dance, What Brigitta noticed (when she blushed) and her conversation with the Baroness bothers her the whole time. Even her thoughts of what will be the reaction of the children and the Captain tomorrow. She kept on praying that she's doing the right thing - leaving without letting them know.

The Driver hit the break, and shouted "Residenzplatz". Maria looked up and finally gave attention to her surroundings. It is just 20 minutes from the Trapp Street to the Town. She slowly walked down from the bus and spoke softly, "Thank you for the ride."

She makes her way to the abbey, still thinking of what will happen at the Villa and now, at the Abbey. When she reaches the gate, she saw a familiar sister walking.

"Sister Margaretta!" She shouted while ringing the Abbey's door bell.

Sister Margaretta recognized that voice and immediately opened the door.

"Maria! What are you doing here? Come in."

Maria went in and immediately hugged her. She noticed Maria's tears and her tight embrace. She didn't continue to ask her why she's here. For her, Maria's tears are enough for now to answer her questions. She comforts her and spoke, "Come with me to your room. Put on your Abbey clothes while I'll talk to Reverend Mother."

"Sister, please don't tell the Reverend Mother… I – I- don't want to talk about this first…"

"Shhh. I understand. I will just tell the Reverend Mother that you're here. I will leave the rest to you. If you are ready to talk with it tomorrow, just tell me. Now, Go to your room and have a sleep. I know that you're tired from the travel. It's getting midnight. You should retire now." She smiled and put her hands at Maria's arms to comfort her more.

"Thank you Sister." Maria gave her a smile. They both made their way to their destination. When Maria reaches her room, she seems excited to be back from her "home". She felt comfortable when she saw her wooden bed and an old styled cabinet from its natural place. She put down her bag and guitar then she sat at the bed and prayed again.

"Dear Father, I don't know what I am going to do. Please guide me. I just wanted to do the right thing for their sake. I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I know that it is so wrong. All I want to do is to offer my life to you. I pledge my life to you, O God. In the Name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

She fixed her clothes and hung them in the Cabinet. There she found her Novice Uniform. She looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It's 10:25 pm.

"The Party must have ended." She thought. She changed into her night gown and lay down to the bed. For a while, she prayed again. After her prayer, she tried to sleep. But the questions still rob her mind. Even the Handsome Captain wearing his formal clothes stocked on her mind. No more children, No Baroness, No Max in her imagination - Only him and her dancing the Laendler. She opened her eyes and prayed again. She remembered what the Reverend Mother said, "When the Lord closes a door, Somewhere He opens a window." With that, she fell into sleep, trying to forget everything that happened that day.

* * *

The dinner had started. The Captain completely forgot Maria. He was distracted by Elsa from the Dance, Talk about the engagement and inviting him to drink too much Champagne. It's 10: 30 when all the guests left. Only Georg and Elsa are left in the ballroom. Max is now resting in his own room. With his arms around her waist, they walked to the Garden behind the ball room talking about the party and the guests. Georg stopped at the door, making Elsa looked at him. He stared at the room, remembering something.

"Oh come on Georg, We should get some sleep now. Let us leave the place from the housekeepers. You are too tired from dancing and from soaking yourself with Wine." Elsa tries to amuse him.

"Yes, You too Darling." He replied while trying to recall everything about the party. When they are in the hall, He noticed a folded paper in the side table. Elsa recognized that it must be from Maria. She tries to disturb him from getting the letter by asking him to go upstairs.

"Georg, It must be a letter for the housekeepers. Leave it to the butler. You should now take some rest." But Georg didn't gave her an attention and picked it up. There are writings in the front: _For the Captain. _

It says:

_Dear Captain,_

_Sorry for leaving instantly. I need to go now. I missed the abbey so much. I can no longer stay. Thank you for everything. I know that the children don't need me there anymore for the Baroness is with them. It will be better for them. I'll pray for your Family's Safety and Happiness always. Auf Wiedersehen._

_Maria_

The Captain was terrified when he knew that Maria left. He immediately went to her room and found nothing. He asked Frau Schmidt, Franz and everyone left awake. He was going to call the abbey but then realize that it is late evening that everyone there is sleeping… including Maria. When Georg is calmed a little, He went to the terrace. Elsa followed her. She felt guilty and can no longer keep what she feels in her previous actions. Georg's feeling for Maria is obvious. Elsa looked at her "Future Fiancée". With his hands together, He sighed. Elsa breaks the silence and finally talked to Georg.

"Georg, are we going to continue the engagement?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to marry me?" He didn't reply.

"Georg, I know that you feel something for someone. You deserve happiness and I know that it's not with me. I feel the same for you. "

He was surprised with her words. He didn't answer her.

"I can no longer take it. I don't want to force myself to you. I know that we only need each other's money. I'm not blind, not to see your feelings for her. I already knew before that… We are really not for each other."

"Elsa..." Finally, He spoke.

"I- I'm sorry. " He continued.

"Shhh. You don't need an explanation. It's not even your fault. Maybe I was just too attracted to my Friends and their parties that I lost my eye to you. This moment is actually perfect for us to admit everything that I feel towards to you. I don't hate you. It's like.. I'm not in love with you anymore." Then she smiled.

"_I've enjoyed every moment we've had together and I do thank you for that. Now, if you'll forgive me, I'll go inside, pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong. And somewhere out there, Is a young lady who, I think will never be a nun." _She continued and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He held her hands and gave her his Goodbye, "Elsa, I thanked you for everything. I really like you but I think I need the children first. I hope you'll find a perfect man for you."

"You are welcome Georg. I thanked you for that Party a while ago. I think that's the best Farewell party for me." She laughed and Georg couldn't keep the smile.

"You should sleep now. I know you're exhausted."

"You too, Stay for the night here then Max will come with you to the train station. Good night" He told her as the cold night air blew. Elsa was happy and so Georg too.

They went in their rooms. Georg changed into his Night Jacket then he sat first on the chair of his Study table. There, He looked at the framed pictures of his children - The 10 year old Liesl with her awards in school, The 8 year old Friedrich holding a ball, 7 year old Louisa playing with bugs on their garden, 5 year old Kurt and 4 year old Brigitta playing blocks on the floor and the little ones, Marta and Gretl on their cribs. It made him smile and reminisce those days. There's one more picture beside it. It's a bigger picture than those. It's a family picture – It has 5 older children in front with a fine and handsome naval Captain holding the second youngest with a beautiful lady carrying a 1 year old baby.

"Agathe..." Georg remembered her wife. Looking on that picture made him reminisce some of Agathe's last words:

"_Georg, My love… I thank you for everything, especially for the 7 wonderful children. I may not spend my whole life with them but giving me those precious gifts is enough for me. Always take good care of our Princesses; Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta; with our future Captains, Friedrich and Kurt; and the little ones, Marta and Gretl. Now, as I sleep eternally, I want you to share these sweet children with someone. Find a woman who will love you and our children. I don't want you to be alone. I want you to find happiness. With that, I will be contented in heaven. Our children need a mother that can live with them forever. I know that I'm not that one but I will always love you and our children. Please remember that…"_

He went to his bed.

"Find a woman who will love you and our children." He repeated Agathe's words.

"A woman who will love you and our children…" After those words, a figure of a familiar woman came into his mind. It was a blurred image. It's not Agathe, It's a young woman. As the picture came nearer to him, a soft and melodic voice came from that figure, "Captain..."

He knew that voice. It was from her, the woman He fell in love.

"_She came back." _He thought. He had some courage to call her, never wanting to lose her again.

"Maria" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the Chapter 1 and the reviews! I really appreciated it. :D I made this Chapter longer because the Chapter 3 might took a while. School's on the way. I hope I can finish Chapter 3 this weekend. Enjoy!**  
**-Louisa**

* * *

"_Maria" _He shouted as he rose up.

It was all a dream, from the party until the figure of Maria. He looked on his surroundings. He closed his eyes and tries to remember what happened yesterday. He only remembered the meeting of the guests, no Laendler after, No Engagement. He only remembered a simple party. He tries to recall the whole event but he failed.

"It must be from too much wine." He thought.

He heard a knock on the door. It opened slowly and there he found his children. They must be surprising him. When they saw their Father already awake, Gretl and Marta run to him to the bed. The other children are also there.

"Good Morning Father!" The two young girls said happily while they hugged him. The 5 children went in and gave their greetings with a morning kiss to their Father. Georg sensed that they want to surprise him.

"What's the Occasion? Do my little Sailors want to stroll at Salzburg with their Drapes?" Georg teased them with a smile.

The children giggled.

"No Father. It was just a beautiful day and you are the late riser in us 8 for today." Brigitta told his Father.

"Really? Well I'm lucky to have the troop to wake me up here." Then He tickled everyone. Gretl and Marta are laughing so hard. Louisa and Brigitta are trying to stop the hands of their Father, While Liesl and Friedrich tickle Kurt.

Kurt couldn't keep anymore and finally stopped them.

"Are we not going to eat? I only ate cake last night."

Everyone laughed at him. Kurt joined them and after a minute, Georg broke the noise.

"Now Children, Go downstairs for breakfast. I'll join you in a little time. ", He ordered them with his 'Captain' voice.

The children looked confused.

"We thought those days are over, Father?" Friedrich said.

"Yes, but I know that sometimes these mischievous children needed it for opening the door without permission, Hmm?" Georg smirked.

They laughed again and the children went downstairs. While they left the room, Georg looked at them and felt blessed. After fixing himself, He went to the Dining Room.

The children greeted while sitting on their chairs, "Good Morning Father!"

"Good Morning Children" He replied with a grin. As He sat, He spotted three unoccupied chairs. Those chairs are for The Baroness, Max, and Maria. Georg is uncomfortable seeing those three vacant chairs.

"_Maybe Max is still sleeping, as usual." He thought in the middle of their eating. "But the two, where are they?"_

"Frau Schmidt, Is the Baroness awake?" He asked after everyone is finished eating. The children looked to their Father when he asked.

"The Baroness left the Villa an hour ago with Herr Detweiler, Captain. He said that the Baroness will return to Vienna and He'll just accompany her in the train station." Frau Schmidt answered politely.

The children were surprised that the Baroness will no longer stay. They know that she wants to marry their father. They are happy and yet sad because they only spend 1 week with her. Louisa beamed a smile and so the other children.

"Fraulein Ma…" She was about to asked Maria if they could go to the hills but they only found her empty chair.

They looked questioned and the noise in the room paused. That made Georg stopped from drinking coffee and look to her chair also. He remembered his dream. It was not a dream, It was real. The Baroness broke up their relationship and Maria left the villa with the letter. He became anxious. He put down his mug. He can't believe it really happened.

"Where is Fraulein Maria? Is she awake" Liesl asked Frau Schmidt. The children had no idea what happened last night.

"Uhh..?" Frau Schimdt looked to the Captain. She noticed his worried face.

The Captain stood up immediately and checked Maria's room again. She was really not there. It made him so hurt. He lost Agathe, The Baroness, and now, Maria. As he came back to the dining room, He saw his children unhappy. He accidentally put his hand in his pocket and there he felt a paper. He gets it, and there he saw the writings: _To the Captain. _It is her letter. He opened it and read it again. He realized that it is really not a dream.

"Children…" He sat to his chair as he folds the letter and put it on his side at the table.

"Your Fraulein Maria left for the Abbey." The only words he said. He tries to recall if he did something to her that made her left.

"No way!"

"Fraulein Maria will never leave us."

"She will never leave without saying Goodbye"

"It's not true"

"I don't believe Father"

The Children exclaimed while Gretl and Marta sobs. This hurt him, seeing his children cried because of losing someone. This happened several years ago, when they lost their Mother. And now, they are crying because they lost someone special, someone who made them feel their Mother is with them again.

"Alright, go to your rooms now!" He shouted. Everyone became quiet. He didn't want to use his strong voice. He was just really broken in what happened. He doesn't know what to do now. He lost everything.

The children got scared to their father and immediately went to their playroom. Georg moves to his study and sat for awhile, thinking how he could ask Maria to come back. He tries to solve the problem by knowing the details first. He tries to recall what happened. He remembers something – The Laendler, The Edelweiss, The Puppet show. But there was something disturbing him. It was Elsa.

"What does Elsa means last night?" He asked himself.

"_Georg, I know that you feel something for someone."…" I'm not blind, not to see your feelings for her."_

"_Her_…, Is she pertaining to Maria?"He questioned himself.

"I must do something, But how? I should take things slowly or else...I might scare Maria. I'll call the abbey. I want to know if she's alright there." He said to himself. He was about to pick up the phone, but someone knock on the door.

"Who's that? Come in."

"Georg! Good you're awake now. " He laughed.

"Max, you look bored, No one to play with?"

"Well, in a matter of Fact, Yes. You see Elsa left the house. I had no one to talk about money and some rich topics… And the Leader of the von Trapp Family Singers are not here too. I can't prepare them for the festival." Max teases him.

"Max… I told you, I won't allow the children to sing in the festival." The Captain continues to stop his distraction in the room.

"I didn't came here for nothing, you know. You wake up late so you missed the Farewell of Elsa. She just wrote a letter for you, here" He hands the letter. Georg kept it first to his pocket. He planned to read it later without Max.

"You see, after we left your house, we went to the town to meet Maria…" Max accidentally said.

"MARIA?" He immediately cut what Max was about to say.

"Ye-yes.." Max was scared to his reaction.

"What happened?" Georg is eager to know what happened at the town.

"When we arrived there, Elsa invites me to come to the abbey first. She said she wants to thank someone. We met Maria there and they had a conversation. They had a private talk so I don't know the whole detail. After she bid farewell to Maria, Elsa gave her a letter. Then we went to the train station and asked me to give that letter for you." Max answered truthfully.

"What do you think they talked about?"

"I don't know! I saw Elsa smiling but Maria is somewhat confused."

"Hmm. I must eat for a while. Driving consumed my breakfast a while ago. I better leave you first. "Max joked.

Georg grins while getting Elsa's letter from his pocket. As Max left him, he started to read the letter:

_Georg,_

_I left so early today because I need to meet someone for business. Take care always and visit me sometime here with Max and your future wife. I know she's just somewhere out there. Say Hi for me to the children and to Fraulein Maria. _

_Elsa_

Georg noticed the 'Fraulein Maria' at the end of the letter. He knows that Elsa is with him when they found out that Maria left. He really didn't understand. He sat for a while and tries to think everything. He looked at his clock; it's almost 9:00.

Someone spoke at the door, "Father, Can we come in?" It's Liesl's voice.

"Yes." The Captain's face softens at her low-tone voice. His 7 children came and approach him.

"Father, can we play outside?" asked Liesl. Everyone had their heads down, looking scared to face their father.

"Yes, you can play as long as you can except for Lunch and Dinner time." He smiled to comfort them, a way of telling them he's not angry anymore.

They smiled to their father and thank him in chorus. They left the room happily and Georg felt satisfied. He sat there while waiting for Lunch. He did nothing but thinking what he could do to make Maria come back.

* * *

The children went to the garden with their ball, dolls, and books. They had no blanket, picnic baskets and all the usual items they had when they will play with their Fraulein Maria. They really want to have fun but they don't know how without their governess so they ended up sitting on the benches quietly.

Brigitta talked first while looking at the lake, "I wonder why Fraulein Maria left."

"We didn't do something bad to her, right?" Kurt questioned.

"Except the first day" Friedrich said honestly.

"Do you think Father did something bad to Fraulein Maria like asking her to leave?" Louisa asked.

"No! Father wouldn't do that. He knows that we want her than any other governesses we had." Liesl said to comfort her siblings.

"We want Fraulein Maria here" Gretl and Marta said.

"Maybe we could ask Fraulein Maria to come back." Liesl said to cheer up her brothers and sisters.

"How? The Abbey doesn't have a phone, maybe for emergencies but not for Information. We couldn't send a telegram either. Father will know it." Louisa said.

"Why are we going to call or send telegram if we could go there?" Liesl asked looking professional.

The children look bewildered at their oldest sister's idea.

"What if Father knew we went to the town alone. He will be mad." Friedrich answered while playing with Gretl's finger. He accidentally hurt her and it got wounded. Gretl was about to cry but was stopped by Louisa, whispering "Fraulein Maria will be mad if you cry."

"We can go there after lunch and come back immediately before dinner." Liesl answered.

"How are we going there? We couldn't ask Franz to drive for us." Kurt questioned them again.

"We can take the bus and walk to the abbey. I still remember the roads to the abbey that Fraulein Maria taught us."

"Great Idea Brigitta! This is our only chance to talk to Fraulein Maria."

"Yes, she can be a nun tomorrow and we can never ask her to stay here again. " Marta exclaimed.

"What's the plan?" Kurt asked. He was too tired that day.

"Hmmm, after lunch, go to your rooms. We'll change into our new play clothes. After that, I'll go to Gretl and Marta's room. When they are ready, we'll come to the garden and I will whistle. That's your signal Friedrich and Kurt. Act like you will play, running with your jumping ropes and ball. As I whistle again, that's your signal Louisa and Brigitta. Then we will leave all our things here and walk silently to the gate. Clear?"

"Clear!" The children salute like they are on duty. The bell just rang which means its Lunch time. They nod to each other and walk to the dining room acting normally. Georg suspected something to the children but he has no idea what they are going to do.

After Lunch, The plan went well. The children use the exit in the ballroom, the one they used with Maria before singing their Farewell song. It exits on the side of the house, a few walk before the lot of the main entrance. Friedrich is the first one who went outside while the others are hiding. No Franz or other housekeepers standing on the front door. He gave his signal to his other siblings and they ran outside the gate without being caught. Georg, that time, is in his study reading some telegrams of Invitation or business. At the bus, Brigitta noticed that she had her favorite teddy bear in her arms. They were about to leave their toys before they leave the house. She had no choice, so she brought Nikola with her. After a few minutes, the children arrived at the town safely. They used their allowances for the ride. The younger ones are held by the older sister while the boys are walking freely. When they reached the abbey, Liesl rang the door bell. Sister Bernice is the one who welcomed them.

"Yes my children?" Sister Bernice asked.

"Uh, my name is Liesl."

"Yes, Liesl?"

"We, My brothers and sisters, we want to see Fraulein Maria.", Liesl spoke for the children.

"Fraulein Maria? ohh, Maria! Come in Please" She invited the children to enter.

"Wait here"

The children saw Sister Bernice went to another sister to tell that the von Trapp children are looking for Maria. They saw that another sister walking towards them.

"I'm Sister Margaretta. I understand you've been inquiring about Maria."

"We have to see her. Will you tell her that we're here, please?"Friedrich pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Ohh. But you've got to. We have to see her." Louisa answered.

"She's our governess!" Marta exclaimed.

"We want her back." Gretl protested.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Kurt continued.

"She's very important." Brigitta said.

"All we want to do is talk to her." Liesl told her what they really want to do.

"I'm very sorry children but Maria is in seclusion. She hasn't been seeing anyone." Sister Margaretta answered them sincerely.

"She'll see us. I know she will." Friedrich answered. They all nod.

"I want to show her my finger" Gretl said while showing her wounded finger.

"Ohh, some other time dear. I'll tell her that you were here" Sister Margaretta said.

They all asked her for a time to see Maria but Sister Margaretta can't do anything since Maria isn't talking with them yet.

"Goodbye Children." Was the only thing she said while leading them outside the gate. They had nothing to do. She was about to go back to her place when Brigitta shouts making her turn around.

"Wait!" Brigitta exclaimed. Sister Margaretta went to the gate.

"Please give this to her and please tell her to come back. We missed her." Brigitta continued while she hands over her bear she got last Christmas.

"Yes, I will." She said as she gets the bear.

Liesl invited her siblings to come home.

"Did you come here all by yourself?" Sister Margaretta asked.

They all nod. She was surprised. This is her first time to see an Aristocrat's children went to their Abbey for their governess.

"Take Care children." She said. She was touched with the children's actions. They really want their Fraulein Maria to come back. They walk back to to the bus station. It took a while for the next bus to arrived. Going to the Trapp street consumed more time than going to town. It took 20 minutes for them to reach the street. They notice the time from the watch of the driver. It's already 6:15 and they are late for dinner. They hurried immediately to the garden, afraid of what their Father will do to them.

* * *

Sister Margaretta found Maria on the chapel. She's really praying hard.

"Maria" She called her softly. She didn't say any word after.

Maria opened her eyes from praying and looked behind. She found a familiar teddy bear held by Sister Margaretta. It looks like Nikola. She is sure that Brigitta owns it. She knows exactly its Appearance.

As she looked to Sister Margaretta, She only nodded to Maria. From the look on Sister Margaretta's eyes, it only means that her prediction is right - the children went to the abbey for her. As she gets the bear,

_ she thought, "It couldn't be."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter took a month to finish. I'm very busy with school so please forgive me. The next chapter might took longer again but I'll try my best to do it as possible. Thanks for your inspiring reviews. More chapters to go! :)**

**-Louisa**

* * *

"_It couldn't be." She thought._

As she gets the bear, a tear fell from her eye. Maria sat at the pew behind her. Sister Margaretta was about to leave but stopped when she heard Maria said something.

"I need to go back."

Sister Margaretta heard this and smiled at her.

"Sister Margaretta" Maria called her.

"Thank you for everything." She continued.

"You're welcome dear. Always remember God is with you. Now, prepare your clothes and go back there. The children need you. You still have a month to complete your mission."

"Yes. This is God's will."

"I'll go drop by to the Reverend Mother's office first to say goodbye."

"Don't worry; I will tell her later. You must go now before the night come."

"Thank you Sister Margaretta." She held her hands and hugged her.

After that, Maria hurriedly went to her room. She prepared her bag, her clothes and her guitar. She glanced at the Abbey before she left.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

She ran happily to the bus station. The bus is just exactly at time. It is about to leave in 10 minutes and Maria had ride on it as it arrived. After the long journey, she ran to the Villa excited even she felt a little nervous.

* * *

The children knew they came late so when they are walking on the street, they planned immediately what will be their reason why they are late.

"We should say that we are playing hide and seek outside the house." Marta asked.

"I think it's not a good reason to be late?" Liesl answered while thinking.

"How about we didn't hear the bell?" Louisa suggested.

"Not also." Brigitta answered her

"I'm hungry." Kurt said tapping his tummy.

"Maybe we can say that we bought some food in the town?" Gretl recommended.

"Father would be mad if he knew that we went to the town."

"What are we going to say? We can't tell him the truth."

"Well, Let's just say we picked berries."

"What berries?"

"I don't know."

They arrived at the gate unprepared. They panicked when they heard their Father's whistle. Liesl told them to act like playing from the front lot and running towards the garden. When they reach the garden, They were surprised. Their Father is standing there waiting for them. Now they are really alarmed. They don't know what to say. They stop near the benches while their Father is coming towards them.

"Hi Father!" They greeted nervously.

"Hmm." Georg looked at them suspiciously. He sensed that they are hiding something.

"Where did my children play?"

"In the..." Kurt said.

"Just picking berries." Friedrich said nervously.

He gave his children a suspicious look.

"It's not like my children to be secretive."

"We're not being secretive, Father." Louisa answered.

"And it's not like my children to be late for dinner."

"We lost track of the time." Friedrich saved them.

"ah, I see."

"Alright, now who's going to be the first one to tell me the truth? Friedrich? Brigitta? Liesl?" The Captain continued.

"Where do you think we were, Father?" Liesl asked him.

"well, If you don't believe us, you must have some idea of where you think we were?" She continued.

Marta laughed with the losing look of his Father.

"Aha! Marta."

"Yes Father?" Marta replied.

"You tell me."

"Friedrich told you Father. We were berry picking." Marta told him as what they planned a while ago.

"I forgot. You were berry picking!" The Captain said, still looking for the truth.

"Yes! We love berry picking!" Brigitta answered.

"All afternoon?"

"We picked thousands!" Louisa continued.

"Thousands?"

"They were all over the place." Friedrich said.

"What kind of Berries?" He finally asked.

"Ah, Blueberries sir." Friedrich answered confidently.

"Blueberries. Hmmmm." Georg said.

"Yes! Yes!"

"uh, It's too early for blueberries." Georg told them.

The children look worried. They're afraid that their Father might know where they went.

"They were strawberries!" Friedrich shouted to save them.

"Strawberries?" Georg was questioned.

"It's been so called lately they turned blue!" Friedrich said what is on his mind even though it's not a possible thing. Liesl and Louisa rolled their eyes and sigh in Friedrich's "stupid" answer.

"Ahh.. Very well. Show me the berries." Georg confront them.

"uh.. well, We-We don't have them anymore." Kurt said.

"You don't have them anymore? What- what happened to them?" Georg asked him with his questioning voice.

"We – We.." Kurt continued even though he don't know what to say.

"We ate them!" Brigitta exclaimed.

"You ate them?"

"Yes! They were so good! Delicious!" The children said.

"Very well. Since you obviously stuffed yourselves full of thousand delicious berries…You can't be hungry anymore so I will just simply tell Frau Schmidt to skip your dinner." Georg left them, secretly laughing about their reason and their look.

"It's all your fault" Kurt blamed Friedrich.

"We should tell him the truth!" He continued.

"And made him boiling mad at us." Friedrich answered him.

"It's better than starving to death." Kurt said.

"We didn't do anything wrong, We just want to see her." Louisa told them.

"My stomach's making noises." Kurt's words while looking at his growling stomach.

"The least they could have done was to let us say hello." Marta tries to comfort them.

"I wonder what grass tastes like." Kurt looked at the grass and imagining his "miserable dinner"

"I feel awful." Gretl said.

"When Fraulein Maria wanted to feel better, she used to sing that song, remember?" Brigitta had an Idea for them to make happy.

"Yes!" Liesl replied.

"Let's try it."

_Raindrops on roses _

_And whiskers on kittens _

_Bright copper kettles _

_And warm woolen mittens _

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings _

_These are a few of my favorite things _

"Why don't I feel better?" Gretl asked them. Liesl called her for a hug.

_Girls in white dresses _

_With blue satin sashes _

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…_

They heard a familiar voice.

_-Silver white winters that melt into springs ..._

The voice continued. The children looked everywhere and at the side of the house, they found who they are looking for.

_These are a few of My Favorite Things_

"Fraulein Maria! Fraulein Maria's back!" The children shouted happily. They run to her while continuing the song.

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember My Favorite Things_

_And then I don't feel so bad…_

They ended up the song with a full energy. They all have huge smiles in their faces.

"Children, I'm so glad to see you!"

"We missed you!"

"I missed you."

"Kurt, How are you?"

"Hungry."

"Gretl, What happened to your finger?"

"It got caught!"

"Caught in what?"

"Friedrich's Teeth"

"Liesl, you all right?"

"Just fair."

"Any telegrams been delivered lately?"

"None at all Fraulein, But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins."

"Oh Liesl, you can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them."

"Brigitta… I think you missed something."

"Fraulein?"

Maria gave her Nikola the bear from the bag.

"Looks like she went to the abbey for me to come back here."

"Thank you Fraulein Maria! Good job Nikola!"

Everyone laughed.

Georg heard them from his study room and immediately went to them to check what was happening. Unexpectedly, He saw his children happy with a woman wearing a green dress. He didn't realize at first that woman.

"Father! Look! Fraulein Maria's back! Fraulein Maria came back from the abbey!" the children shouted with big smiles on their faces.

"Good evening Captain." Maria said softly.

"Good Evening." He replied hiding a smile of hope in his face.

"Alright, Everyone inside. Go get your dinner." He said to the children.

"Dinner!" The children ran to the house, excited for their dinner. After a few seconds of silence, The captain finally spoke.

"You left without saying goodbye, even to the children."

"That was wrong of me. Forgive me." She said truthfully.

"Why did you?" He wanted to know her reason.

"Please don't ask me. Anyway, the reason no longer exists." She told him, wanting to escape the next questions. She was about to walk away when she was stopped by another question.

"Now you came back, May I ask you two things: Why did you run away to the abbey and what was it that made you come back?" He is eager to know. He wants to see that little hope for love.

"I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it." she told him.

"Is that all?"

"And I missed the children." She was thinking of something, she knew that she misses not only the children but

"Yes. Only the Children?" He asked.

"No, Yes! Isn't it right that I missed them?" Maria answered with a little surprised in her first answer.

"Oh Yes. Yes of course. I was only hoping that perhaps you… You might…" With a small hope in his heart, he tried to tell her but he failed.

"Yes?" Maria tries to understand.

"Well, nothing was the same when you were away. And it'll be all wrong again after you leave and I just thought that perhaps you might change your mind." Georg locked his eyes to hers telling her not to leave again or else, He'll be hurt again. Maria can't move in her position. She froze as his eyes melt her. She remembered what The Baroness told her at the party. After a few moment of silence, still not breaking their eye contact,

"You are back to stay?" Georg asked. The spark between them grew more.

Maria doesn't know what to answer but she must reply anything to him.

"Only until arrangements can be made for another governess" she said truthfully. She still has a month left before she can take her vows and become a nun.

"Fraulein Maria!" The children shouted. Maria felt relieve that the children broke the silence, a way she can look behind to escape his eyes.

"You should take your dinner too." Georg simply told her.

Maria just simply nodded without looking at his eyes again. She left the place like the captain is not there.

The Captain couldn't look away from her. He is still surprised that his prayers were answered.

_"And Somewhere out there is a young lady who will never be a nun."_

He remembered the Baroness' words.

"I will never let her go away again." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I will never let her go away again." He said._

Looking at the inside of the villa while hearing his children's happy voice and their stories with excitement, He prayed "Thank you dearest God for giving me another chance."

He went inside his study room after the children went to dinner. He can't stop himself from showing how happy he was, He hums or even whistle his children's song. He gave one look to Agathe's picture on his table.

"Agathe… I'll make sure I will marry a good woman. And I know I found her."

He heard something from behind. He knew it's just from his imagination but he believes it is his past wife.

"Georg, you don't know how happy am I to see you standing up after the great grief. This is now your time to be happy and That is my only wish. I know that it is her who will make you happy and I am sure that she will be a good mother and a wife. Darling, you're now free, go and get her immediately. Take this opportunity. I know that you love her so much, your Maria."

He was surprised with his wife's word.

"Agathe, I love you so much."

He let some silence came around him.

"I must do something. But I don't want to scare her. "He thought.

"I'll start it tomorrow! All right." He said, acting like a teenage boy who plans to court a girl.

* * *

"Fraulein! Why did you left without saying goodbye? We are worried." Marta said at the middle of eating.

"Yes. We even thought that Father said something bad to you." Louisa continued.

Maria doesn't know how she'll react on what Louisa said.

"oh…"

"Now, Let us finish eating and I'll tell you more stories." She just said.

Liesl noticed her Fraulein's pale face.

"No Fraulein, you can tell stories tomorrow. We're sure you are tired so you can have your rest after this. Anyway, We have some things to do, right?" Liesl told her siblings with a wink, a sign that she thought of something like a plan.

"ohhh. Yes! You can take your rest Fraulein Maria." Brigitta saved her sister even though she doesn't know what Liesl's up to.

The children had no choice but to go with their sister even though they really wanted to hear her stories.

"Thank you. I'll promise to play with you the whole day tomorrow as my repayment because of leaving."

"No worries Fraulein." Liesl said.

After everyone is finished, Maria went to her room and had an early sleep. She's not much tired but because she has nothing to do, she planned to sleep early but she can't really sleep.

Meanwhile, the children went to their study room.

"We should be listening to Fraulein Maria's stories right now." Kurt said.

"Kurt, didn't you noticed that something bothers Fraulein Maria?"

"Something bothers? What is it?" Friedrich asked.

"I don't know that's why I told her to have some rest."

"Why do you want to have this meeting?" Kurt asked her.

"Well, I feel something bad with Fraulein Maria. She seems happy to be back here and yet she acts something like she doesn't want too."

"I noticed it too." Louisa said.

"I don't want Fraulein Maria to leave again." Gretl slipped in.

"But she'll leave next month. Father only hired her until September." Friedrich answered her.

"Yes…" Kurt worried.

"So that's it!" Liesl had an idea.

"We'll make the best until next month. We'll make Fraulein Maria enjoy her last days here." She continued.

"We'll help her on her chores and we'll play all the time! " Louisa exclaimed with a big smile.

"Alright!" everyone said.

"Is everyone in?"

"In!" the children shouted with a salute.

"Okay, our duty will start tomorrow."

"Aye sir!" everyone laughed.

"Mission: Don't let Fraulein Maria became sad" Gretl and Marta said excitedly.

"So what's the plan?" Friedrich asked.

"I got an idea!" Brigitta said.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll wake up earlier than Fraulein Maria. We will prepare her a breakfast and deliver it to her room before she wakes up. We'll leave it there. After she took her breakfast and take a bath, Friedrich and Kurt will get her breakfast plates and put it in the kitchen. Louisa and I will fix her room. Liesl will help Gretl and Marta in waking up and their bath. After it, We will go here and finish our studies before Fraulein Maria come here. We should do it secretly, without letting Fraulein Maria know about this."

"What if it fails?"

"Think positive! There's no plan B. I'm sure we can do it right for our Fraulein Maria. "Liesl assured.

* * *

Maria entered her room right after her dinner and sat at her bed. She gave some time to look at her surroundings.

"Welcome back." She smiled then sighed.

She planned to fixed her clothes and put it in her cabinet. While fixing her things, a paper slipped out from the pocket of her gray dress. She picked it up and stared at it. She remembered, it is a letter from the Baroness that was given this morning.

"_Sister Maria, someone is looking for you. She said she is Baroness Schraeder." Sister Bernice said to her after the Morning Prayer. She had no choice but to see her even though she doesn't want too, she's under seclusion. _

"_I'll leave you first." Max said then went to the car. A minute of silence surrounded them before Elsa spoke. Maria couldn't keep her head up._

"_Fraulein Maria…" then she smiled at her._

"_Thank you for being a good friend even though I really became so bad to you. You gave all of your effort to make these children close to me but that didn't happened. I'm really not the right person for this family. I, actually, envy you for being so close to the children and to the Cap..." she paused. She surprisingly looked at her then bow again._

"_About that, take this. I'll leave with the train this morning to Vienna. I just drop by to give you this letter. It is nice to meet you, Fraulein. Auf Wiedersehen." She handed the letter and then gave her a smirk. She rode the car and left. Maria doesn't know what she'll say to her. She can't give any word. _

She opened the letter and read it:

_Fraulein Maria,_

_I am sorry for giving you a problem. You should go back now. There's nothing you should be worried. The children missed you. I don't suit being there mother that's why I planned to leave and broke the engagement. If you became a nun, I'm happy for you. But if you failed, you still have a home to live. You should be the mother of these seven wonderful children._

_Elsa_

"No… my life is for the convent." She assured herself with a voice that is scared.

"_Find out what is the will of God and do it wholeheartedly." _She remembered what she said to the Reverend Mother when she was about to send her as a governess.

"God, it's up to you. Whatever your Will for me is, I'll do it for you." She prayed.

"Maybe what the Baroness wants to say is that, I should make the children feel that their mother is with them." She told her said, thinking like a child.

"If that is what it means, I'll do it tomorrow. Alright!" Maria said. She prayed for a while then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'll do it tomorrow. Alright!" Maria said. _

She planned to have a rest. As she sleeps, she had a weird dream:

_The Captain, together with the Baroness, went to the town to have some tour. Maria went to the staffs' room to talk to Frau Schimdt._

"_Frau Schmidt, Why did they left without bringing the children with them? They should be with them." Maria protested._

"_I'll talk to the Captain, now. It's so unfair. They should have a tour as a family, and not only as a couple. They will be a family soon; they should always consider the children." She continued, with an innocent, questioning voice._

"_But Fraulein Maria…" Frau Schmidt tried to stop her._

"_Franz, Where is the Captain?"_

"_They went to the park in town."_

"_ohh, Thank you. I'll go there." Maria said then ran outside the villa._

"_Wait Maria!" Frau Schimdt tried to stop her but failed._

"_She is such a mischief child some of the time. No wonder why the abbey sent her." She continued._

_Maria took her bike, and drive until she reached the town. She is really willing to protest to the Captain._

"_ohh, what a careless father." She said while riding her bicycle._

_She arrived just on time, and parked her bike on the lot. She looked for the couple in every part but failed. As she's searching for them, she heard wedding bells from a church near on it. There, she found the Captain with the Baroness. She walked fast until she reached where they are. There is a girl, who is the bride, stood on the door and threw the bouquet. The Baroness was excited, wishing for a chance to have the flower. The bouquet is on her way. She raised her hands to catch it….but the bouquet passed her and went to the floor, in front of a woman. The woman picked it up, looked at it, and forgot everything what she's been up too._

"_Lucky girl." _

"_Congratulations.", said the women who are also waiting for the bouquet._

"_You will be the next bride." said the bride to the woman._

_The Baroness and the Captain looked behind to see who got the bouquet and they saw someone unexpectedly._

"_Fraulein Maria." The scared Baroness said while looking to the said 'future bride'.  
_

She woke up from this dream, which is a nightmare for her. She noticed it still midnight with the windows. She tries to calm herself and forget the dream she had.

"That's not me. My life is for the Abbey." She thought.

There's a good day ahead." she said, thinking of a positive way.

She forced herself to sleep to have enough rest for tomorrow's activities.

* * *

The children woke up very early except the little ones. They fixed themselves fast and did everything that their governess was assigned. Their beds were made properly. They meet on their study room before doing the plan.

"Okay, Louisa and I will cook the breakfast. Brigitta will toast the bread and you boys will prepare her drink." Liesl said.

"What's Fraulein's favorite breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Bacon and Egg with toasted bread and fresh milk, I think." Friedrich said.

"Bacon?! How come Fraulein and I have the same favorite?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, Fraulein Maria had been here for 8 months and you still don't know her favorite." Brigitta teased her.

"Because he's too focused with his food." Louisa continued. They laughed at him.

"We have no time for this." Liesl broke the noise.

"oh yes. Sorry." Louisa apologized.

"Let's do it now, okay?" the eldest sister continued. The children nodded.

Liesl and Louisa sneaked on the kitchen silently without being caught by any staffs. They prepared Maria's favorite breakfast. When they're done, they went silently to Maria's room. Liesl was already on Gretl and Marta's room to wake them up. They boys opened the door silently, walked without any noise, and put her breakfast on the side table. They girls changed their Fraulein's alarm from 6:00 to 7:00, just exactly their breakfast time. When everyone's done, they went to the study room to finish their studies. It was just 5:45 when they started to study. They finished their works before breakfast so they went to the dining room to take it.

"What's with you children? You woke up very early." Mimi, a maid, asked.

"Nothing." They answered her in chorus and finished their food before seven o'clock.

They went to Maria's door to hear if it rang already. Just exactly on time, they heard Maria woke up.

* * *

"Oh no! I woke up late." She panicked.

"Oh you, Alarm clock!" she said while fixing her alarm clock. She noticed something from her side table.

"They prepared a breakfast for me?" she thought.

"But why? And it's my favorite."

She asked herself for a while.

"Maybe because… I'm late already." She continued and panicked again.

"Thank you Lord for this food I received. May you bless them and this day. Amen." She prayed then took her breakfast.

"ooh. This was cooked very good." She said while eating.

As she finished, she get her dress and went to the bathroom. She took a bath, fixed herself a fast as she can. When she opened the door, She was surprised. Her plates were not there anymore and her bed is fixed as it was not slept by anyone.

"What's happening?" She checked everything on her room, It's like magic. She checked the outside of her room to see if someone made it but she found nothing. She looked at the bed again to see if what she saw earlier is just a mistake. She went downstairs to look for the children.

"Good morning Clarine, have you seen the children?" she asked the maid who is cleaning the stair rails.

"Good Morning Fraulein Maria. No, why? Try to ask Mimi." said the woman.

"Oh. Thank you."

"I wonder where they are." She thought.

"Mimi."

"oh Good Morning Fraulein!"

"Good Morning too. Have you seen the children?"

"Yes, they're in the terrace playing already."

"Oh no. They're not yet finish with their studies."

"Did they have their breakfast?"

"Yes…" Mimi paused.

"Thank you." Maria went to the garden immediately. She saw the little girls sitting on the floor with their dolls; the older ones are playing cards and the boys playing with the ball.

They noticed her presence.

"Good Morning Fraulein Maria!" the children greeted her with big smiles.

Maria went to them, "Good Morning children. Sorry for being late."

"It's alright Fraulein. Don't worry". The children giggled. Maria looked at them suspiciously.

"How will I be not worry? You're late for study time. Your works should be finished now."

"Fraulein Maria, we finished it already."

"You finished it? Oh children, don't play jokes with me right now."

"Believe us, Fraulein. Check them."

"Hmmm. " Maria left them and went to the study room to check.

"They are really saying the truth but how?" She went to them again.

"See Fraulein?"

"Looks like you can do things by yourself. I can return now to the abbey." Maria joked.

The children were surprised, "No! Fraulein Maria. Stay here please." They went to her and gave a tight embrace.

"I was just joking." She laughed.

"But you know that ..." She said with a serious tone.

"You can't stay here forever because you'll leave next month." The children continued what she's about to say. They looked at her with teary eyes. A moment of silence surrounded them.

"Why does September is coming fast?" Kurt said.

"I think I'm tired." Louisa continued.

Everyone lost their appetite for playing.

Maria looked at them worriedly.

"Children…"

They left and went inside. Maria stayed there and sat on a bench for a while.

Maria sighed and looks at the blue sky.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She stayed there for a moment, trying to look for an answer.

* * *

As they went outside, they met their Father who just finished eating his breakfast.

"Good Morning children, what's with that gloomy look?" The Captain said.

The children didn't answer him. He thought of something that can bother them.

"Did your plan failed?" He asked.

The children looked at each other.

"What do you mean, Father?" Louisa asked.

"Mission: Don't let Fraulein Maria became sad" Georg teased them.

"How did you knew about it Father? " Brigitta asked him.

"Let's just say that I went to your study room to take you to sleep but I heard you having a meeting." Georg laughed.

"Oh Father." The children only said.

"Mimi caught you this morning." The Captain continued.

"Really? But why she didn't scold us?" Liesl asked.

"Because I told all the staffs last night not to bother you whatever they saw you were doing." Georg smiled at them.

"So that's it. That's why all the food we need was available." Louisa exclaimed.

Georg nodded.

"Thank you Father!" The children had their smiles again.

"What did your Fraulein said?" He asked.

They only answer him with a frown.

"Fraulein Maria still didn't know that we did it." Friedrich said. No one form the children told him why they looked sad.

"Father, Is Fraulein Maria only allowed to stay until next month?" Gretl asked.

This question made his face pale. He knew it was the reason why they went inside.

"I don't know Gretl." He said as he cupped Gretl's cheeks.

"You know that she was just borrowed from the abbey. She'll be a nun soon. We can't stop her from her dream. You should consider what she wants too." He told them.

"I thought you want to make Fraulein Maria happy on her last days here?" He continued.

The children looked at each other then nod at him.

"Why don't you do it now?" He comforts them.

The children gave him a smile and said, "Yes Father!"

They went again outside. He went to the balcony to see what they did.

"Poor little children. They lost their mother, and soon their favorite governess." He said to himself.

"I must really do something." He continued.

* * *

The children walked silently to their governess.

"Fraulein Maria…" The children said from her behind.

"Sorry Fraulein Maria."

"Sorry for acting like that." Gretl and Marta told her in an embrace.

Maria gave a small smile with teary eyes. "It's okay children. You did nothing wrong. We know that we're going to miss each other that's why you accidentally did it."

The children brought back their huge smiles.

"Now, As I promised yesterday, We will go to the hills after lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" The children shouted happily.

"Before I forgot…" She said. The children gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you in what you did this morning." She said with a warm smile.

The children couldn't keep their smiles.

"You're welcome Fraulein Maria." They said happily in a chorus.

* * *

**Two chapters to pay your waiting. Sorry. I'll post again another chapter on the end of the month or December. Hope you enjoy it! Looking forward to your reviews. Thanks :)**

**-Louisa**


End file.
